So It Goes
by klausality
Summary: Rosalie gets a surprise waiting for her husband to return from his week long trip.  J/R, AH, O/S, SMUT


**Disclaimer: **Twilight belongs to SM, not me.

**A/N:** There is graphic smut. Jasper is a gyno. Just sayin'

"Take my hand

Take my whole life too,

For I can't help falling in love with you"

_Can't Help Falling in Love_, Elvis Presley

Jasper sat at his seat, disseminating his feet. The older couple next to him held each other's hands, whispering to each other. Hoping to end up like them, he surreptitiously stared at them, smiling whenever the man would kiss his wife on the cheek.

When the air hostess passed by Jasper and the older couple, she asked them if they would prefer a complimentary bag of peanuts. Jasper nodded his head in response, holding out his hand. She smiled suggestively when she handed him the bag.

He thought about twinkling his left ring finger in front of her face to hopefully send her a message.

Remembering his divine wife at home, Jasper's heart palpitated just a little faster. She caused his heart to melt into a puddle which she molded back again. When he left for the medical convention, they had spent the night (and admittedly the hour before he left for the airport) together, quite passionately.

Since their four years of marriage, they had never spent more than a week apart, even for the medical conventions. Rosalie had offered to come with him, "just to keep him company," and even though he was very tempted, it would be frowned upon. He felt vacuous without her; he just wasn't complete whenever she wasn't around.

Okay, she might be a bit bitchy. But that was part of her charm. She held her opinion firm to the ground, and wasn't easily dissuaded. Rosalie was a pearl still in the oyster; no one would realize that there was such a beautiful subject unless he or she took the effort to open the oyster.

That was Jasper's job, of course.

He remembered the first time he saw her – it wasn't instant love, oh no. It was at a medical conference, in fact. She wore a beige colored dress with black pumps that allowed the whole world a sneak at the most luscious toes in the world, adorned with a fierce shade of scarlet.

She didn't even spare another glance at him, passing him by as if he were a fly. He wasn't that impressed with her either. She was just another pretty face at another medical conference, arm candy for the latest doctor.

Ignoring each other, Jasper thought she had looked familiar when she came by the doctor's office, as a patient.

He was more than surprised to see that she wanted an abortion.

"Ma'am, you've signed up for an abortion?" he asked, taking her pulse with his hand on her back.

She nodded stiffly in response, not even blinking her eyes which were cold. He knew it wasn't his place to persuade his patients to do so otherwise, but he wondered why.

The question never ceased to haunt him. At last, while some nurses were in the lounge, he overheard them talking about the girl who had been 'raped' the other day.

He froze momentarily with his back to the gossiping crowd, but his ears aching for more. He heard hints of Royce, and he knew, at that moment, that this lady had no idea what deep shit she had gotten herself into.

He knew that she needed saving.

The flight back to Galveston was approximately 2 hours, since the conference was in Nashville with a layover in Atlanta.

Glancing at his wrist watch, he realized that there were 20 more minutes until they landed.

He also knew that Rosalie was expecting him back the day after tomorrow. The conference had originally been for a week, but since Jasper was a key note speaker, the conference only required five lectures.

Conversing with the elderly couple was a good way to spend the twenty minutes.

Before he knew it, he was exiting the terminal with his only piece of luggage, his carry on. Walking outside of the airport, he took a breath, glad to be out of the constricting equipment. He walked to his Audi, and stepped inside. Igniting the engine, he took a deep breath and drove.

Rosalie detested waking up in the morning to an empty bed. That's why she rarely left the bed ever since Jasper left. She had called in to work as sick, because she was sick. She depended on Jasper to survive. Seeing her husband's face every morning caused the butterflies in her stomach and she loved waking up to them.

She couldn't believe her life; it was, for a lack of a better word, utopia.

She lay in bed, counting down the days until he came home. She was wearing nothing but one of Jasper's striped button downed shirts and a pair of boxers. If she couldn't have him, she would immerse herself in everything that was him.

The phone rang, alerting her of reality. She saw the caller ID and groaned – it was Alice. Alice had taken to calling every hour of every day to ensure that Rosalie had not in fact, run after Jasper to Nashville.

Rosalie decided to ignore the call, knowing Alice would get the message. She thought about finally getting out of bed to eat then maybe, snuggle back in bed. She thought that was a decent plan, so she went downstairs and decided on French toast.

Deciding that the house was too quiet, she turned on the radio downstairs while she poured her cereal. Making the batter of the French toast seemed to be easier to do with music on. She shook her hips as the beat of the changed from slow to pop.

Meanwhile, Jasper was outside the house, parking his car a couple of houses down. He decided to take the back door and used his key. He stealthily tip-toed around the house, hearing music emanating from the kitchen.

He smirked to find Rosalie shaking her derriere as she dipped bread in a bowl. He walked up behind her and he could visibly see her tense up. She held the whisk in her hand and whipped around with a fierce look on her face.

Jasper's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"Whoa," he said, holding his hands up and smiling.

"Jasper?" she asked, looking at hi suspiciously. He smiled in response.

"In the flesh." She dropped the whisk and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him flush against her.

"God, I missed you so fucking much," she murmured against his ear. His hands pulled her hips even closer and they just stood there, soaking each other up. She pulled her head back to see his face. She used her hand to flick away the limp strands of hair hanging around his face and smiled up at him.

He loved the wrinkle of skin around her eyebrow when she smiled.

They lips met and instantly, their tongues were dancing with each other as their hands travelled down each other's bodies.

"Are you wearing my clothes?" he smiled as he looked down at her.

"Not anymore," she said she discarded his shirt and pulled down his boxers. He pulled her up on the counter, and his hand ran down her side. Thankfully, his tie was already loosened, so using that she pulled him in and locked her legs around his waist.

"I missed this," he admitted against her lips. She nodded in response and they remained still as she unbuttoned his shirt, and he helped her take it off.

"And you," he mumbled against her collarbone as he nipped and sucked at the junction between the shoulder and the neck. She moaned loudly as he blew over the wet skin. His hands ghosted over the skin on her arched back. He went over to her breasts and kissed the puckered rosebuds. She held his head against her.

"And these," he looked up at her and smirked. She blushed and ran her fingers through his scalp. Gently, he lay her down over the counter, and when she had a confused look on her face, he said, "don't worry," and brought the jar of honey from behind him.

He opened the lip and dipped his finger in. Rose knew what was about to happen and she could feel the heat gathering to her junction. They had kinky sex before, but never with food. He pulled his finger out and let the honey drip from his hand over her areola. She shuddered at the new feeling and welcomed it.

Licking the excess honey from his finger after drowning both nipples with honey, he kissed the first nipple.

"Delicious," he muttered against her bud, swiping the honey. Jasper relished the taste of Rose and honey together. He would definitely keep the jar next to their bed from now on.

She continued to moan as he did his ministrations over her breasts. He pulled back, slightly disappointed that all the honey from her breasts was gone, but he drizzled a trail from her navel to the apex of her legs, which she had spread for him. His tongue followed the trail down , slightly above the pelvic bone.

He was so close to where she wanted, no needed, him to be.

"Jasper!" she said, feeling slightly awkward as she lay on top of the island, as her husband licked honey off her.

"Hm?" he asked, his hair falling over his eyes. She gyrated her hips closer to him. He held her hips as he held his honey coated fingers over her labia. He traced the lips, coating them with honey. After another dip in the jar, he told her to spread the lips, which she did.

He shadowed the insides of her cooter as she resisted the urge to close her legs around his finger.

"Honey, you know what?" he asked, tracing her clit with a honeyed finger.

"What?" she breathed, hoping he would finally do something, anything.

"Have you been practicing your Kegels?" he asked, smiling at her.

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"Kegels?" he asked again.

"Not really," she answered, confused.

"Let's do it now," he said, "I've got the perfect view."

He smirked.

He watched as her muscles constricted, effectively spreading the honey all over. This was so much more of a turn on than anything they had ever done.

"Jasper?" she asked, finished with her Kegels.

"Hm?" he responded, still staring while palming his erection.

"If you don't do something…"

He cleared his throat and moved his face to her pussy. When she thought he would finally do something, he ended up blowing air over her clit. She moaned loudly, scratching the kitchen counter with her nails.

He released the hold on the labia and gently brushed his lips over her closed labia. She arched her back even further, locking her legs.

He placed kisses on both sides, then redid it, but a bit harder. Finally, he sucked on one particular spot, relishing the taste that was Rose and honey.

He delved his tongue in, and licked in circular motion, sometimes going over her heated spot. He would purposefully use the palm of tongue to do this, providing more contact.

Finally, when she shuddered, he went and pulled her hood, to reveal the clit. He gently sucked on it, while inserting two fingers in. She shuddered on the counter and moaned.

"Fuck. Jasper," she breathed out. She bit the inside of her lip and shuddered, finally climaxing.

But, Jasper did not relent. He continued, but lowered his pace.

He licked over the clit, and gently stroked. Rose lay limp as he placed a final kiss on her clit then pulled her up.

"Fantastic," she mumbled. He kissed her on the cheek and then moved to her lips. They both collided, but Rose had less vigor then before, and Jasper was proud that he was the cause of that.

She locked her legs around his waist as he hoisted her over himself.

"Love you so much," he murmured as he held her against the wall right outside the kitchen.

She sighed against him, and gently raised her hips against his boxer clad erection. He groaned as she threw her head back. She pulled his boxers down and he stepped over them.

"Your turn," she whispered. She smirked as she used her hand to drip honey over her second.

Her hand travelled down, and she traced her cock from the base to head. She replayed that several times, and then she rubbed her honey covered palm over the head, and Jasper had a sharp intake of breath. She bit her bottom lip, smirking, as she ghosted her fingers over the head, tracing circles.

Jasper had a staid expression on his face, one much different than the one he had just a few minutes ago.

Her thumb traced the underside of his head, and he tensed up, before spilling himself over her hand. She smirked mischievously as she slithered down, but he held her still.

"What?" she asked her eyebrows up to her hairline.

"I don't want you too," he confessed, looking down.

"I want to," she said, hoping he would look at her.

"Rose, please," he said in such an emotional tone that all she could do was give in. She nodded in acquiescence.

"Take a shower with me?" he asked, holding her head up with his hand. She smiled, but the wrinkle below her eyebrow didn't show.

"Rose. I want this to be about you," he offered.

"Jasper, what I want and need is for you to be happy," she said, looking up at him.

"You think a blowjob makes me happy?" he asked, clearly hurt.

"That's not what I meant, and you know it," she said.

"Let's just take a shower," he said, pulling her up in bridal style, inducing a shriek from her.

Jasper snuggled in bed, wearing his boxers and a shirt. Rose was still changing in the closet. Even though the shower sex had been phenomenal, Jasper still couldn't help but feel guilty. He hadn't lied when he told her that he wanted it to be about her. Rose came out of the closet dressed in one of his bigger shirts and a pair of shorts. She sat underneath the covers and curled up with her back to Jasper.

His heart broke a little more.

"Rose," he whispered, tracing the back of his shirt. He wasn't surprised to not find the bra outline.

"I'm tired," she said. He pulled himself to her, throwing a hand over her waist.

"Baby," he whispered, "please turn around." He pulled at her hand. She sighed and turned to look at Jasper straight in the face.

"What?" she asked and he could feel the roll of her eyes.

"I'm sorry about earlier," he apologized, running his hand over the curve of her hip.

"S'okay," she mumbled and closed her eyes. There was still quite a bit of distance between them, and they both knew it.

"Rose, I hate it when you lie," he said, holding her chin. She sighed exasperatedly.

"What do you want me to say? That I'm mad at you for not letting me give head to you?" she said, not quite in the tone he had expected. He had expected Rose to get angry, but she was just plain disappointed. Her hands were curled in front of her and so were her feet.

"I loved you because you were frank. You told me what you thought, straight up. That's what I expect and hope for," he told her.

"I really missed you when you were gone. I hate being without you," she said quietly.

"The feeling is mutual," he laughed mirthlessly, "I couldn't stop thinking about you at all."

She brought her hand to the torso of his shirt and began tracing the designs.

"C'mere," he pulled her in and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you so much," he whispered in her ear. He felt her nod in response, and his hands ran up and down her skin.

"Can't stop touching you," he whispered.

"Do you remember when we got married?" he asked her slowly, hoping that she hadn't fallen asleep.

"Mm-hmm," she replied.

"Do you remember what the Elvis impersonator sang?" he asked her, a smile ghosting her features.

"I've got an idea," she replied, slightly laughing.

"Take my hand, take my whole life too, for I can't help falling in love with you," he whispered, then proceeded to kiss her on the cheek.


End file.
